Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods and apparatus for determining the concentration of an analyte in a sample, such as an analyte in a sample of bodily fluid, as well as methods and apparatus which can be used to support the making of such determinations.
Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice to measure the levels of certain analytes, such as glucose, in a bodily fluid, such as blood. Often this is done in a hospital or clinical setting when there is a risk that the levels of certain analytes may move outside a desired range, which in turn can jeopardize the health of a patient. Certain currently known systems for analyte monitoring in a hospital or clinical setting suffer from various drawbacks.